


Kiss me, Captain

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [4]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia (2011)
Genre: Embrace, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Tenderness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartenstein and Mortimer get to know each other - intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clonesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesgirl/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/110448/110448_original.jpg)


End file.
